kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred
Alfred was the victor of season 4 of the Sims 3 Hunger Games. Alfred was the name given to the character created by KPopp in the ''Grand Theft Auto IV Police Brigade ''Mod, as Chief KPopp's Police Brigade Assistant. He soon became loved by viewers, because of his cynical and comical personality, and how he dealt with the variety of situations he went through with KPopp within the Police Brigade Mod. It was presumed KPopp decided to add Alfred to The Sims 3 Hunger Games, after a wide request in the comment sections of her videos, but mostly from an overwhelming response in one of KPopp's live-streams. The Games Introduction Episode Alfred was the second contestant to be ever introduced as a Season 4 tribute, where KPopp showed a recap of the Kelly's Police Brigade and some clips from the GTA Police Mod livestreams (e.g. Tazed Tatas), to further inform viewers of his character. Alfred was shown to hate Raquelle as they were seen to be arguing in the pouring rain. Alfred was seen several times in the video, such as interacting with other contestants, who he might of been plotting to shoot and murder eventually. Episode 1 Alfred was complimented by KPopp when he was seen exercising along with Lee Everett, since they are always physical challenges in the games. While being complimented, a scene was zoomed in where at Alfred's foot was stepping on Pedobear's, without him noticing. Then later, Alfred appeared in the party where he was interacting with other contestants and guests. During the party, The Hunger Games went on a "world tour" only to their neighbor's house, where KPopp thought the man who invited Alfred and the rest of the contestants in was hitler. During the visiting hours, KPopp noticed the man complaining with Flappy Bird was above his head; where KPopp knew he was addicted to the game. The episode cuts to a park in Starlight Shores, where KPopp announced that she thought about it and decided to hold the first challenge of the season. The original challenge was a water balloon fight, where KPopp tried to put him in but the game sadly on requires two per sides; where KPopp suggested it should be eight in order for the contestants to go against each other. KPopp then scrolled around the area to check if they could do a challenge somewhere, where she noticed a football field; which led KPopp to do the challenge there instead. KPopp paired him against Ethan Mars, where he won with a possible two points against Ethan; where he was officially was placed in the pool of victors. As the challenge goes on, it was down to the final two which were Alfred and Clementine. This was now or never for Alfred and the reward house. It may be possible that he was thinking of Clementine as KPopp and the net as the criminal, which made him win the reward house, Slideshow ALFREDIRL.jpg|Alfred as seen in the Kelly's Police Brigade series. Trivia *Alfred, like Raquelle and Miley Cyrus Twerkin', is a fan-favorite of fans and viewers. *Alfred is the first contestant from "Kelly's Police Brigade" to ever compete in the games. * Alfred is the first contestant from "Grand Theft Auto" to ever compete in the games. * Alfred was described crazy by KPopp, since he arrested an innocent man and shot the audience at the strip club. * Alfred is the first and only male contestant to win the Hunger Games. * In one of the episodes of Kelly's Police Brigade, she mentioned that Alfred had arrested herself but forgot to record it. Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Winners Category:Contestants Category:Male